The Wrath Of The Seas
by Pitiful Melody
Summary: Pain that's is all I felt as I laid on the cold stone floor. Confused on why would they do this to me; I thought we were friends. But here I am, on the ground with my "friends" around me as I slowly bleed out. Wondering why... I DON'T ALLOW THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES NOR THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN
1. Κεφάλαιο I - Pain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No point of view:

Thunder boomed across the pitch black sky. Rain pouring, as if it was alive, weeping for the misfortune which befell the Child of the Sea. The sea its self seem to have been through into chaos; waves roaring and crashing against the shore unable to contain its fury.

They forsaken him, he gave it his all when asked, but it was never enough to actually satisfy their greed. And when an opportunity opened itself to get rid of the two time savior of Olympus, they took it without hesitation, crushing the poor hero's soul and will.

There he laid in the middle of the council room, 12 thrones arranged in an invented 'U', as he slowly bled out from the wound, a sword roughly bigger than his own famous sword, riptide, inflicted by the God of War.

One word ran rapidly in the hero's mind.. 'Why'. After all he had done for them. All he had sacrificed for them! And after using him for their own ends, they go behind his back and cross him.

Has the 12 deities inside the room argued with each on what to do with the Hero of Olympus, they suddenly ceased there actions and moved their attention towards the young hero on the marble floor as he struggled to ask a question, but instead came out as a whisper.

With many emotions laced in his voice he questioned he whispered"why..." His voice cracking.

Some of the olympians saw the ground more interest as their savior continued, unable to watch for they felt pity and guilt invade their minds.

"How could yo-"the Hero of Olympus started, but unable to finish as he coughed out blood.

"Apollo go and heal the wounds of the traitor." Zeus ordered, as he looked at the Son of Poseidon in disgust.

"Fine." He sat up from his throne and way his way towards the Son of Poseidon, who looked a lot paler from his usually tan, because of the blood he had lost. "Alright, close your eyes." The Hero of Olympus did what he was told and shut his eyes shut. The Sun God placed his hand on the wound and sent a gold pulse out of his palm healing the wound of the demigod. "There all done." Apollo murmured, then returned to his golden throne.

"Thanks." Percy murmured, and and looked down as he stood up to discovered that his orange CHB shirt had been tarnished beyond repair. He was soon ripped out of his thoughts by Zeus's yell.

"PERSEUS!" The King of the Gods bellowed. "YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON FOR PLOTTING AGAINST THE GODS!" The youngest Son of Kronos thundered, as he pointed his lighting bolt towards the sea spawn.

"I would never do such a act and what prove do you have!" The Son of Poseidon shouted at the nerve of them of accusing him of such an act.

"If prove is what you want, then you shall have it." Zeus turns towards Hermes."Bring Iris here."

Hermes flashes away and not even a second later reappears with Iris the goddess of rainbows.

"Greeting Lord Zeus."Iris bowing her head low acknowledging her king and the rest of the olympians presence in the room, as she did, she realized the grim face on the Son of Poseidon and the look of pity and disgust on some of the gods. "As for what reason was am I called for today, my lord." The Goddess of Rainbow requested.

"Yes, thank you for coming." Zeus gave a slight nod. "Would you show us the recording of Perseus, where he was found out leaking information to Gaea during the Second Giant War."

Iris then waved her hand in the air, suddenly a large mirror appeared in front of the olympian council and started to recount the events which led the Olympians to believe that Perseus Jackson plotted against Olympus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback of recording:_

_In what seem to be a dark cave beneath the earth's crust, water dripping from the ceiling of the cavern as the sound of footsteps could be heard getting louder with every past second._

_"Perseus Jackson." A feminine voiced echoed off the walls, raw power could be felt as she spoke, making the olympians shuddered a the thought of her being brought back to live._

_"Gaea." The hooded man spat. He then pull out a scroll handed it to one of Gaea's children, Polybotes. "This holds the layout of Olympus and camp half blood, do whatever you want". The hooded man shrugged his shoulders. "But don't tell no one you got this information from me." His eyes growing poisonous green, promising to deliver pain if they didn't follow his instructions._

_"Fine, but why betray your friends and the gods?" Gaea's voice filled with curiously._

_"I have always despised them, and now I can see that Luke was right about the gods they're nothing bu selfish, arrogant, and-"_

_"WE'RE BEING WATCHED!" Polybotes pointed at the mist, interrupting the affair between the primordial and the demigod._

_A laistrygonian giant comes into view smashing it's club at the mist and breaking the connection._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does everyone in here agree with him and believe that I am capable of betraying you?" Percy whispered, but the Gods still heard him and some of the Gods faced the ground with shame as them of them spoke a word. The tension grew more, that it could be cut easily in half with a knife.

"SEE SEA SPAWN!"Zeus pointing to all the gods and goddesses that occupied the room. "EVERYONE AGREES WITH ME!" Zeus bellowed as he laughed at his victory over the sea spawn.

"Oh."The Son of the Sea God faced the ground holding back the dam, that was about to break. He didn't have the will you argue against the stubborn king, especially with all he had gone through at camp and everything else leading up to this moment.

"NOW!" Zeus snapped his finger and a black and red portal appeared behind Percy. "I SENTENCE YOU TO TARTARUS!" The king then turned towards his son Ares, God of War, and gave him a nod. "Any last words Perseus." Zeus spat, his words laced with venom.

The young demigod then faced all the gods with a face devoid of all emotions.

"Today olympians you have made yet another error, for when another war comes at your feet, I will not be here nor will I come to your aid, but help in the raze of Olympus and watch you all burn."

Zeus's faced grew red with anger.

"DIE YOU HELL SPAWN!" And he through his lighting bolt at the sea spawn, hitting him directly in the chest causing a scream of agony from the demigod as he fell backwards into the portal sealing his fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Wrath Of The Sea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown point of view:

There in a room resembling the throne room in Olympus, 12 figures covered in red and black hooded robes. The room was extremely hot with muffled screams being in the distant begging for mercy and forgiveness.

"Your plan has worked." A red robed figure whispered.

"Indeed it was just how you predicted." Agreeing with the red robed figure.

**"All we had to do was add a little bit of fuel, and now we can watch them burn themselves down without their precious hero."** The being was bigger than everyone else in the room, when it spoke it emitted such raw power that the screams became louder in the distant.

**"For we shall reek havoc on upon them."** It's eyes growing red, a wicked smile plastered on its face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really don't have much to say other than drop a review to give me a boost of inspiration so the next chapter makes its way to your computer faster!

P.S. Percy/? Zoe, Artemis, and etc just give me your opinions on it!


	2. κεφάλαιο 2 - The Lord Of Flyers

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the unconscious demigod laid on the reddish ground, he was awoken by the growls and hisses of creature nearby.

'Ugh...Where am I?' Percy hissed. As he attempted to stand up, but a shock of pain ran through his entire body causing him to fall back down. He felt like he was electrocuted by one thousand electric eels. Every fiber of his body ache from Zeus's bolt. Sighing, he attempted to stand up once again, but this time was successful.

Percy looked around but was meet with only darkness and strange growls that seemed to be coming from every direction. Instinctively Percy reached inside of his burnt blue jeans and pulled out a pen that turned into a shimmering bronze greek sword that seemed to light up the darkness for a belief second.

Then the realization that he was once again in Tartarus came crashing down on Percy, he felt like the sky was dropped on his shoulders, bringing him down to his knees, dropping his sword to the ground as the dam broke; releasing all his sorrow that he held in on Olympus.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

wailing for what seemed like hours, Percy ran out of tears to shed. He decided that dwelling on what happened won't help in his current situation. Percy finally stood up, and picked up Riptide from the ground and went into the darkness.

For what seemed like an eternity wandering in the darkness, Percy spotted a fire in the distant. As he went closer to the campsite he saw 10 figures all huddled around the fire, as they cooked a piece of meat.

'Crap.' Percy cursed as he wanted to avoid the fighting the monsters, but it seemed too late as the creatures caught scent of his Godly heritage. Instantly the figures turned to Percy's showing there ghoulish looking faces, startling Percy.

"What the Hades is that..." Percy cursed, as he had never seen Greek monster like them before. Percy got into a stance before cursing Zeus for throwing him the bolt. As the ghouls quickly surrounded Percy, preparing to feast on him, they charged him.

With what seemed to be superhuman speed Percy dodged a tackle from one of the ghouls and spun around and sliced the non-human creature in half, but his attack didn't end there he kept going, cutting them down one by one, dodge, stab, and repeat, until Percy finally disposed of all of them. Percy was left sweating and panting as he studied the defeated creatures and wondered why they didn't turn into gold dust. Percy was drawn out from his thoughts and looked to the dark waiting.

"**Mmm what do we have here a child from a different pantheon**." The deep voice spoke, sending shivers down Percy's back.

"Who are you!" Percy yelled, hoping that the person might reveal himself from the darkness.

A slowly figure walked out of the darkness, revealing a man half bug like person with reddish scales covering it's body, wings that gave him a demonic aura, and a greenish left eye that seemed to look into Percy's soul. Smiling creepy, it spoke, shaking the ground underneath their feet. "**I am Beelzebub, Lord Of Flyers**."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Wrath Of The Sea**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**What do you all think..?**

**And if you enjoyed it don't forget to vote! **


End file.
